lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Find 815 clues/January 16
Video - A Disturbance Sam is reminiscing on the deck when he hears strange noises emanating from the bridge below. He investigates, finding the various computerized navigational instruments flashing and making odd noises. The strange activity ceases after a few seconds when he decides to press a button on one of the instruments (a decision which the player makes by clicking one of these devices). Note: The disturbance resembles that of magnetic origin, perhaps a reference to the unexplained anomalies mentioned in the Sunda Trench webpages on Sam's browser. Clue hunt The bridge After the video, players must look around the bridge of the Christiane I to find clues from each of the first three seasons of Lost. The clues are found by searching the room and clicking on the correct objects: Season 1 clue Located behind the steering wheel in the far right screen, players can click on the Season 1 clue: "Virgin Mary". In , Boone came across Virgin Mary statues when he climbed up to the drug smugglers' plane, and they were found to be packed with bags of heroin. Charlie, a former addict, later grabbed a statue for himself in Season 2 clue Clicking on the stopwatch hanging on the wall located in the far left screen reveals the Season 2 clue: "108". Throughout Season 2, the Number 108 showed up many times, notably on the countdown timer and in the Swan mural. Season 3 clue Clicking on the model submarine above the desktop computer in the far left screen reveals the Season 3 clue: "Submarine". In , Locke blew up the submarine just before Jack and Juliet were to leave the Island. Season 4 clue After finding the clues for the first three seasons, players can now click on the newspaper on the far right screen. Doing so directs players to ABC.com or Yahoo!7 (in Australia) to find the Season 4 clue word. Notes A silhouette of Sonya can be seen on the open door of the Bridge. Above it is some illegible text. More illegible text can be seen on the furthest left hand panel. The word and picture spacing seems to indicate that this is a superimposition of the email Sam received from an unknown contact at The Maxwell Group on 12/31/07. Puzzle - "Talbot's Search" On one of the network partner sites, players seek a Season 4 clue by playing a game called "Talbot's Search". To win, the player must plot a course through various waypoints by taking every delineated path exactly once. The clue word revealed after completion is "36-15-28" on ABC.com, and "Charlotte Lewis" on Yahoo!7 (Australia). Instructions: Season 4 bonus clue Returning to Find815.com, players can enter the Season 4 clue word ("36-15-28" or "Charlotte Lewis") to reveal the Season 4 bonus clue: "Tunisian Newspaper". The newspaper is in French, and not all the text is visible: Translated: Clues as coordinates When 36-15-28 is used as coordinates for latitude with 11-22-36 as the longitude, the result is offshore of Tunisia. 11-22-36 may be derived from the sequence "A A B B C F C" found in Find 815 clues/January 15. This day in summary *Sam finds the electronic equipment from the bridge area of the Christiane I to behaving very erratically. *Via the clue hunt, players learn several clues and clue words: "Virgin Mary", "108", "submarine", "36-15-28", Charlotte Lewis, and "Tunisian newspaper". January 16, 2008